powerrangersboomfandomcom-20200214-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 23
Issue 23 is the twenty-fourth actual issue of Boom! Studios ongoing comic book series, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers which begins its numbering with Issue 0. It features the Mighty Morphin team. It features the return of Lord Drakkon after his disappearance six issues ago and Rita Repulsa's return to the Moon. Synopsis The Rangers discover just how far their new allies at Promethea are willing to go against Rita. Plot Rita Repulsa, having completed her quest to find the Wizard of Deception, returns home to her Palace on the Moon. Squatt and Baboo talk back and forth about how wrecked the palace looks after the Dragonzord attacked it, only for Rita to silence them for a few minutes so she can concentrate. Rita raises her wand and casts a powerful spell that repairs her palace and throne using the moon's dust and rocks as building material. After she finishes, Squatt and Baboo now ask Rita if they should launch an immediate attack on the Power Rangers. Rita says that the first priority should be to find Finster and then "determine how to deal with the Rangers". In New York City, the Rangers are battling a noisy humanoid ovis monster, bantering on what exactly it is called. Billy reminds the team that the monsters have a habit of naming themselves and that they should just go ask it, with Kimberly volunteering. The monster refers to itself as "Sheeple" and goes on a tangent about "spreading the word", ranting various conspiracy theories at random. Jason orders Sheeple to stand down, but Sheeple gets riled up and then releases a blast of wool that knocks the Power Rangers back. The balls of wool then come to life on their master's command and attack the Rangers and civilians. Back in San Fransisco in the Promethea compound, Grace is observing the progress of the Power Rangers in their battle against Sheeple from TV news reports and hacked street security camera feeds. A technician enters and informs Grace that another monster has been detected in Vancouver, Canada, but they cannot pinpoint an exact location. She orders a tactical squad to intercept and search and gets ready to leave, stating she will inform the Rangers when they are done in New York. Back in NYC, Zack and Kimberly are trying to provide cover fire for civilians to evacuate from the rampaging wool. Zack nearly gets tackled by one of the lumps of wool but Kimberly manages to war him and he shoots it away with his Power Axe. Tommy and Billy see that the sentient wool keeps multiplying as the team gets overwhelmed. Sheeple then summons his wool to stampede through Broadway, which creates a tidal wave of wool that carries civilians and cars away to prevent the Rangers from attacking. Billy tries to think and comes up with a solution using Sheeple's obsession of "getting the word out" as a clue. He asks his teammates to buy him a little time. Billy summons his Triceratops Dinozord and then programs the computer to lock on to the frequency of Sheeple's amplified voice. He then uses a voice modulator to project his voice to sound like Sheeple and tricks the wool creatures into obeying him. He orders the wool to release the people they have trapped and then to turn against their master, ordering the wool to attack Sheeple. The wool creatures then cannibalize their master and once Sheeple is destroyed, the wool creatures melt back into clay. Before the Rangers have a chance to celebrate their victory, Grace orders them to head to Vancouver. Once the Rangers arrive there, they are shocked to see soldiers and police officers in SWAT gear breaking into people's homes and quarantining civilians until the Promethea team can locate the concealed monster. Grace explains that the officials of Vancouver have authorized this search. Jason objects to Grace turning the city into a police state and holding people against their will just to find one monster. Grace is shockingly unsympathetic, stating that they must do what is necessary to get the job done and once the monster is found, the people they are holding can go home. Jason is beginning to reconsider his choice to work with Grace, but asks Billy if he can boost the scanning equipment on the satellite signal to locate the monster. Grace grants Billy permission to go to the lab and see if he can boost the signal. Trini decides to accompany Billy to help and both of them teleport to San Fransisco. Jason warns Grace that what has happened here in Vancouver will not happen again, or their partnership is over. Grace brushes this off and states that the mission at hand is more important and they can discuss that later, right now they will use portable scanners to try to locate the monster. In the holding cell of the Command Center, Finster is sitting quietly reading, only to be suddenly contacted by Rita, who orders him to return. Finster takes off his glasses, separates them and then aligns the lenses into a wand, casting a spell to open an exit portal back to the Moon, leaving his cell. At Promethea labs, Andrea is helping the Blue Ranger and the Yellow Ranger boost the scanning equipment. Billy has successfully increased the sensor relay's efficiency output and processing speed. He hands one to Trini and she teleports it to the search team while Billy works on more of them. Andrea compliments the Blue Ranger and seems to have a crush on him, even asking what his real name is. Billy sadly tells her he cannot reveal who he is. Andrea offers the Blue Ranger a chance to work at Promethea, as she sees his potential. She deduces that he is young based on his voice and not many kids have her I.Q. level, so she wonders if she went to school with him. Billy denies this and says he does wish he could work at Promethea. Billy analyzed the subsystems of the complex, noting that the site only uses half of its entire energy output, which he finds very odd, wondering what facility in the compound would need that much energy. Amanda is very dodgy on the issue and tries to change the subject, feinting ignorance about what is going on with the power. This makes Billy more suspicious about what Promethea is hiding. Back in Vancouver, the Power Rangers are very worried about the lengths Grace will go to in order to get things done. The group ask Jason to make the call and he decides that they need to have a serious talk with Ms. Sterling about her methods. Back in Promethea, Billy heads to where the power fluctuations are coming from, only for armed guards standing near a door politely asking him to turn away..at gunpoint. Billy hides in the corner of a corridor and uses his teleportation to enter inside the room the armed guards were protecting....only to find that the facility draining so much energy from the compound subsystem is in fact a holding cell. And Billy is frozen in horror upon seeing whom its occupant is'': "You...it's.. it's...you..." '' "That's right Billy, go ahead....say my name...in fact.....'LORD DRAKKON''' DEMANDS IT."'' TO BE CONTINUED.... The Ongoing Misadventures of Squatt and Baboo Squatt and Baboo are throwing a large and extravagant party with a parade as the rulers of this parallel paradise earth, only for the crowd to grow restless as they hate their rulers and the boring party. The populace then begin to resist and throw food and soda at them. Before the crowd can get more unruly, a portal opens in the sky. Alternate versions of Squatt and Baboo emerge from it descend from the sky, only these ones look more sinister and powerful than the originals. To Be Continued.... Covers MMPR Boom No. 23.jpg|Main cover Jamal Campbell boom-23-danmora.jpg|Dan Mora boom-actionfigure-ninjor.jpg|Action figure variant Haskell Mackowski boom-connecting-23.jpg|Connecting cover Steve Morris Errors *''to be added'' Notes * One of the stores in the background of New York is Higgins Shoes, likely named after writer Kyle Higgins.